


smoky trails and quiet nights

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, One Shot, Other, i dont really know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: two buds chill out together.





	

they had both been deceived.

neither one had clean hands or shining innocence, but they knew that they weren’t deserving of the bullshit they had been dragged into; one willingly brought in and one not as lucky.

the aura they both gave off could only be described as a smoky trail, in the literal and metaphorical sense. the two were on the move, leaving a ghosting trail behind them in hopes that their stalkers would cease.

the prior only being literal because tim wouldn’t stop smoking and the smell was starting to piss jay off.

“stop looking at me like that, man.” the smoker’s eyes drifted over to his companion’s matching gaze. the gaze held steady for a second before jay pulled back, sighing.  
“do you have to smoke in the car?” jay half asked, half mumbled, as he didn’t expect a legitimate answer. “well, should I open a window?” tim flicked his cigarette into his ashtray, his eyes not wandering from the road. jay’s response wasn’t short of paranoid, which didn’t surprise the driver. “no! no, don’t do that. they’ll see us.” jay quickly protested, and the car went silent again.

they weren’t happy in the slightest. if anything, the only happy part of their situation was that their hotel wasn’t all that far from the highway they were on. jay was buzzing with nervousness and tim just sat and smoked.

the pair had odd chemistry. they had opposing goals: tim wanting to get away from the situation and jay wanting to delve into it. but they had the aspiration to stay out of trouble and the need of a companion in common. that’s what truly kept them together.

the motel’s exterior was similar to the pair’s mood; it was utter shit. the dirty wall paint was peeling and moss was growing in between the cracks. the doors looked like they’d been beat up and glued back on with shabby effort and the whole place was shady as hell. this was all normal for them however. after all there were worse motels out there.

checking in was easy, it was getting settled that was the hard part.

the amount of awkward silence between the two was minimal, however that was only because jay kept shifting through his bag and the tapes in there wouldn’t stop clacking together. it was kind of driving tim crazy, but he kept his cool. jay, on the other hand, was the human embodiment of paranoia. he was shaky, messy with his footing. it was obvious that he was trying to cover himself as well.

“do you ever know how to relax, jay?” tim sighed, shaking his head and resting his head against the bed’s headboard. “seriously you’re a shaking mess and we’ve just got here.” tim took a puff of his cigarette. jay solemnly looked over but didn’t reply. the black haired man looked over, noting the tapes jay was clenching. “are we going to watch those?” he asked, arching a brow at him. tim had become good at hiding the nervousness in his voice. “i’m not sure. should we?” jay turned back and sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes focused on the tapes. “no, we.. we shouldn’t. let’s have a quiet night. it’d be good for a change.” tim answered with hesitancy, looking down and putting out his cigarette.

“okay, so what do we do then? i could start marking these tapes or we could watch a movie or something or…”   
“sleep, jay. we go to sleep.”  
“oh, right.”

jay clumsily pushed back down the tapes into his bag and slid back onto the bed with his friend. there wasn’t any tension as they’d usually share the single bed with each other for price reasons. “you realize this isn’t a smoking room, right?” jay broke the silence whilst shifting himself up to tim’s side. tim gave him a side eyed stare then laughed casually. “all motel rooms are smoking rooms, jay, it’s an unspoken rule. besides, i’m sure that there are worse things people are smoking next door.” he gruffly answered as he checked his phone. it got a laugh out of jay. tim smiled.

despite all the bullshit they both went through, it was nice to have each other there. the edge washes away after a while, and though it always seems to come back, the quiet was nice while it lasted. for that moment, they were happy now.

that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> this could be gay if you squint  
> thanks for reading this unedited shit that i wrote at 3 am  
> my tumblr: xoltol.tumblr.com


End file.
